clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Snow
Card-Jitsu Snow is a future upcoming game in Club Penguin, which is an upcoming part of the Card-Jitsu series. Many Penguins thought it would come out in November 2011, but Sensei said it has not shown itself, because the team is still designing the party. A sign that it is coming has shown itself at the Dojo Courtyard. Card-Jitsu Snow wil be released in November 2012. The sign is the clouds were white and now they are Grey, and the volcano has also started smoking.The real date might come in November since every Card-Jitsu game (Including Card-Jitsu) was released in November. Because of rumors, it might not be released possibly in November 2012. Also, clouds are appearing towards the mountain you can see from the Dojo, the Tallest Mountain, which is another rumor where Card-Jitsu Snow might be released. It is known it is not a rumor, because Sensei has the full Amulet, which also has the Snow Gem, which means Card-Jitsu Snow is real. Trivia *The color Grey or Arctic White might be the gift for completing the scavenger hunt. *On some toy websites, they have a Card-Jitsu Snow Tin for pre-order which shows a Snow Ninja on the cover. *When you become a Snow Ninja it will add the Snow Gem to your Amulet and when you dance, you will use snow. *Many penguins thought it would come out in December 2011 or January 2012 if enough penguins came to the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. This was proven false. *It was thought to come out in May 2012 because in the Holiday Party 2011 it may be snowing in the mountains as shown in The Club Penguin Times. This has been proven untrue. *Penguins think that it's coming out in May because they think they are also designing the Shadow Dojo at the same time for the so-called Card-Jitsu Shadow, found in some of Club Penguin's swfs. *Penguins also think that it's coming out in May because in the Club Penguin calender 2012, there is a picture of a ninja. However, this was proven false because May had passed and it has not been released yet. *Some say that when you collect the Snow Gem with the Fire Gem and Water Gem your Amulet will open a door to the Shadow Dojo, but this has not been confirmed as true yet. *Penguins thought it would come in May because the Celebration of Snow would be between the Earth Day Party and the Medieval Party, which would be somewhere at the beginning of May. It has been proven false. *In a The Club Penguin Times issue in November 2011, when asked about Card-Jitsu Snow, Sensei said the elements can be unpredictable, suggesting Card-Jitsu Snow may not come out in May or November 2012. *In The Club Penguin Times issue number 323, a Ninja was interviewed for his or her thoughts on what could be in store for the new year of 2012, and he/she said, "The things I like best are surprises, like discovering new parts of the island, or new abilities", which might be a hint for Card-Jitsu Snow. This issue also advertised the new Penguin Style, saying, "New styles for chilling out at the Gift Shop!" This could be another hint, because the December 2011 catalog was already this theme. *According to an Australian magazine featuring Club Penguin and several blogs, it will come in May 2012. This was proven false. *Some penguins once said that Card-Jitsu Snow would be the first game of Card-Jitsu when the Dojo was still covered in snow. However, it turned out to be untrue. *In a post on the What's New Blog, a penguin asked if Card-Jitsu Snow will be out in November 2011 . Billybob said that they were still working on it and that it wouldn't be out for a long time.They put a Card-Jitsu Party since they were working on the game. *Some penguins who visited the online studios heard that they were making the final touches for the Snow Dojo and the total of players is 4 people . *There are rumors that moderators have been saying that it might not come until June 2012 or July 2012. The rumors are also not correct, because June has passed and the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam will take up the remaining days of July. *The Celebration of Snow will most likely come after a new color called Arctic White has been released. *There are clouds appearing in the Tallest Mountain, which is a sign that it is coming. *It could have been in the Sky Kingdom because during the Medieval Party 2012 there were snow clouds around there and the Bridge. However, it was not. *It will most likely be released in November, not May because the Medieval Party 2012 ended at the very end of May 31. Also, Card-Jitsu and its spin-offs were all released in the month of November. *It will not take place in June or July because the Marvel Super Hero Takeover and Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam were held during those months, respectively. *It may come during the next Card-Jitsu Party in 2012. *A Club Penguin website where you could pre-order a Card-Jitsu Snow tin confirmed that Card-Jitsu Snow comes out in November. Gallery ninjasnow.jpg|A confirmed Snow Ninja. tin.png|A pre-order tin. Concept Art Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 1.53.22 PM.png|A Card-Jitsu Snow tin. 119931_2_.jpg|Sensei in the Snow Suit. See also *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Games after Disney Category:Snow Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Dojo Category:Rumor Pages Category:Sensei